This discovery relates to a new and distinct cultivar of regal Pelargonium (Pelargonium.times.domesticum) identified by the name of `Symphony`, Breeder No. 93-35-1 and Oglevee, Ltd. No. 29. The cultivar was discovered in an organized, scientifically design breeding program conducted at the Department of Horticulture, The Pennsylvania State University, University Park, Penna. The new cultivar is the offspring of two unpatented breeding cultivars, Breeder Nos. 90-139-7 (female) and 90-49-2 (male). The new cultivar is less compact than tht seed parent and the number of inflorescences are similar to both parents. The purpose of the breeding program was to create new regal Pelargonium genotypes with clear, bright flower colors, excellent propagation characteristics, compact growth habit, predictable and consistent flowering response and good postharvest quality. The new cultivar was produced from prior selections developed at The Pennsylvania State University since 1977. The pedigree of this cultivar includes the patented cultivars `Allure` and `Fantasy` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,467 and 7,538, respectively) and other unpatented cultivars as shown in FIG. 2.
The new cultivar was first asexually propagated by cuttings at The Pennsylvania State University and subsequently at Oglevee, Ltd., 152 Oglevee Lane, Connellsville, Penna. The new cultivar reproduces true and has been found to retain its distinct charcteristics through successive propagation.
The new cultivar, when grown in a glass greenhouse in Connellsville, Penna using full light, 60.degree. F. night temperature, 68.degree. F.day temperature and grown in a soilless media with constant fertilizer at 150-200 ppm nitrogen and potassium, has a response time from a rooted cutting to a flowering plant in a 6 inch pot of fourteen weeks. Rooted cuttings potted Oct. 15, 1997 flowered on Feb. 9, 1998.